


Timing

by William_Magnus



Category: Mage: The Ascension, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Original Player Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timing, it is everything.  The only thing better than a friend with good timing, is one that carries a really big gun as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Baed on a Mage the Ascension character I used to play.
> 
> Found this in an old harddrive so decided what the hay I will toss this out see if anyone likes it.

John Starsbright was in trouble, deep trouble. He had been so careful for so long that he had forgotten some of his enemies had even existed, and worse had ignored that there were those that would want to take him out for being what he was no matter if he did it for the good of others or not. 

No cell phone, being chased by cyborgs, he had no way to call for help or get to a place where he might be able to slow the unnatural creatures down long enough to find a way to put them down. He could almost feel death breathing on his neck as he ducked into an alley way, one that should have lead to a construction site he could have used to his advantage if it were not for the 8 foot tall wooden fence put up in the last week. 

"I am sure as hell not going down easy...thank Bob there won't be many civilian casualties at least..." John could feel time almost slowing as he prepared to cast a spell that would not only take out the squad of cyborgs chasing him as they rounded the corner into his alley way, but should have enough feed back to take out who ever was controlling them as well. That was until he heard the shots ring out.  
To call it gun fire, would be like calling a major hail storm some ice. John only knew two people that could make that kind of noise, and the recognition of what was going on brought a smile to his face. The lead pair of cyborgs, the ones that had already entered the alley way with John were the last to go down, one by a hail of gunfire the other a quickly modified version of John's spell that would not hit quite so hard when whoever was in charge of reality realized he did something completely impossible.

Just in case his savior, or saviors in this case, were not the people he was hoping it might be John raised his staff in front of him in as imposing a stance as he could muster being out of breath and looking like he just lost a fight with an army of Hell's Angels. "Owen, if that is not you, ya great chain gun toting maniac this is not gonna be pretty."


End file.
